Stepping Out
by Metropolis Kid
Summary: Alucard's bored. He pesters Integra, but she's too busy with paperwork... so he moves on to his fledgling. Seras is reading Shakespeare, but Alucard interrupts her and basically orders her to go out with him. Short, lighthearted, two-shot. Hope you enjoy.
1. Alucard's Boredom

**Stepping Out.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any material contained within this story. All copyrighted content remains the property of the person, people, or organization that holds the copyright. This story is solely for fun.

AN: Nothing epic here. I was just bored and looking for a way to kill time. So I thought I'd write a little two-short. This first chapter is mostly just build up. The second one will cover the... 'date' (if you'd actually call it that).

**Chapter 1: Alucard's Boredom.**

"Master, I'm bored."

Integra looked up from her paperwork to see Alucard shadow shifting into her office.

The vampire continued, "It's been weeks since my last mission. Isn't there anything that needs killing?" A hopeful smile spread across Alucard's face.

Integra shook her head. "I'm afraid not. We haven't had a report of any undead activity since you disposed of that Cullen clan."

Alucard huffed. "Calling those fakers undead is an insult to vampires… and ghouls alike." The vampire replied, more than his usual amount of disgust apparent in his tone.

"Be that as it may, they were the last vampires left… well the last ones we have any knowledge of anyway. I'm afraid you're just going to have to wait until the next outbreak."

Integra attempted to go back to her paperwork, but Alucard continued to pester her. "But, Master, that could take months. What am I suppose to do in the meantime?"

Integra sighed. "You seem to enjoy the library. Why don't you go read a book?" Integra replied then continued in a hushed tone. "At least then I might be able to get some work done."

Now it was Alucard's turn to sigh. "Master, I've already read them all."

Integra looked surprised. "You… You've read all of them?"

"Twice." Alucard nodded before continuing, "Do not look so surprised, Master. I've been here for over a hundred years; and although it is an impressive collection of books, in all that time I have not seen one addition to it."

Integra guessed that made sense. No human could've found enough time to read everyone of those books… at least not unless they devoted their whole life to the cause, but her servant wasn't human. The knight looked back down at her paperwork. "Well, pick your favorite, and read it a third time."

"Come now, Master, surely there must be **something **I can kill for you. If there are no undead targets, how about a political rival… or terrorist leader?"

Integra's eyes widened slightly. If her 'pet' vampire was asking to be sent out to kill humans, he must've been **really** bored. Alucard usually didn't even like fighting low level vampires because they provided no challenge. But a blue blood political rival… or someone who was too weak to fight directly and resorted to terrorist attacks? She'd never known the No-Life King to be bored enough to resort to requesting targets like that before. Integra looked up from her papers again. "You really are bored, aren't you?"

Alucard sighed again. "Master, were it not impossible, I fear I would die of boredom."

Integra's lip curled a little, and she teased, "What an ironic twist of fate that would be, the great No-Life King killed by boredom." The knight chuckled lightly.

"I'm glad you're finding my torment so amusing, Master." Alucard replied in an unfamiliar tone.

"Oh, hush up." Integra responded. "If you're that bored, then go find something to amuse yourself with." She waved dismissively.

"After a century here, there is nothing that I haven't already done." Alucard replied before getting an idea and continuing, "Unless…" The vampire began, and his lip curled slightly, "Unless you'll allow me to leave the mansion's grounds."

Integra's pulse quickened a little bit. Alucard was not to go out, unless on a mission. It would not do to just let an ancient and powerful vampire go traipsing through London. Integra cast Alucard a hard glare… but then it softened somewhat. He was a loyal 'pet', and even a dog was permitted the occasional walk or trip to the park. The knight shook her head, and replied against her better judgment. "Alright, but just this once."

Alucard's face seemed to light up with psychotic glee. However Integra was quick to add, "But you are not to kill anyone… or do anything else that might draw attention to my **secret** organization. Is that understood?"

Alucard's expression soured a little bit, but he was still obviously pleased to have the opportunity to get out. The vampire was quick to reply, "Yes, Master, perfectly."

Integra eyed her servant for a moment before concluding that he was being genuine. "Good." The knight responded before once again attempting to get back to her paperwork.

However, Alucard interrupted her again. "You… will accompany me, yes?"

"No, Alucard. I have a lot of work to do." Integra answered without looking up.

"But, Master, I…"

"I said no!" Integra cut the vampire off. "I need to fill out these forms, or when undead do start to spring up again, we're not going to have any ammo to fight them with. Now… now just go before I change my mind and confine you to the mansion once again."

"Yes, Master." Alucard replied and his head lowered a little as he 'ghosted' through the floor. The vampire descended into his chamber and sat upon his throne for a moment. It was the first time since World War II that he'd had the freedom to leave the mansion without having a specific mission to complete, and he did not intend to waste the night by spending it all alone. He would find someone accompany him.

* * *

Seras was lying comfortably in her 'four-poster-coffin', occasionally sipping a thick, red liquid from her wine glass, as she read a book from Integra's library. The fledgling had only been at Hellsing for a couple of months; and unlike her master, she had decades worth of reading ahead of her.

Her current obsession was William Shakespeare. She'd read a few of his plays in high school and enjoyed them. But her education had barely scratched the surface of his works- only focusing on Romeo and Juliet, Julius Caesar and Hamlet; and after high school, she regrettably found herself far too busy, with her police training… and later her police work, to keep up her reading. However the down time at Hellsing and Integra's extensive library provided the perfect means to remedy that situation.

The fledgling was currently reading Henry V; and she found herself enjoying it immensely, despite that fact that a good portion of it was written in French. Unfortunately, Seras had never learned the language and was forced to gloss over those sections. Still, she was able to get an accurate idea of what was going on, and the story seemed to have everything: romance, a war, a strong lead and a touching, beautiful speech about the bonds formed only through shared adversity. Seras even wondered if perhaps she'd take a couple of years to learn French and then go back and read the book again. It wasn't like she'd be pressed for time, given the fact that she was all but immortal since Alucard turned her.

It was then that Alucard walked through the wall behind Seras and roused her from her solo thoughts. "Come, Police Girl. We are going out."

Seras jumped, spilling her wine glass and dropping the book to the floor. Why the bloody hell couldn't her master use the door like a regular person instead of sneaking up behind her and scaring her half to… well scaring her anyway?

Alucard's voice invaded Seras's mind and answered her unspoken thought. _I am not a regular person… and you look cute when you're startled. _The vampire grinned at his fledgling.

She shrank back a little under the almost predatory gaze, but Alucard's grin only widened. There was a moment of silence between the two, then Alucard asked, "Are you coming, Police Girl?"

Somehow Seras felt that the 'question' wasn't a question at all but instead an expression of her master's impatience. "I-I'll be ready in a few minutes. Just… just let me change first." Seras paused for a second then added, "Can't go around killing ghouls in my pajamas, right?" Seras smiled. Then, when her master's expression failed to change, the fledgling let out a nervous chuckle.

Alucard huffed. "I'll meet you out front in five minutes." The No-Life King stepped back through Seras's wall, and she breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment she'd started to wonder if he planned on sticking around and watching while she changed.

Seras started towards her armoire, but then she caught sight of the 'wine' glass she'd spilled on her sheets. "Bloody hell, I'm never going to get that out."

_And, Police Girl?_

Seras gulped as the sanctity of her mind was once again invaded by her master. "Y-yes, Master?"

_Don't keep me waiting._

"N-no, Master. Of course not." Seras let out another nervous chuckle before continuing on towards her armoire, leaving the stained sheets to be dealt with later.

(Yeah, I know not much happened here. Sorry. This chapter was mostly just setting things up for the next one, which I hope to have up in a couple of days. Well, hope you enjoy this little two-shot. Please review… if you feel like it.

Have a good day, and God bless.

Metropolis Kid.)


	2. Like a Date

**Stepping Out.**

**AN: **For the duration of this story, please assume that Hellsing takes place during 2004, thanks. Oh, also keep in mind that Seras has only known Alucard for a couple of months in this story.

PS. I stole a line from House here. See if you can spot it.

**Chapter 2: Like a Date.**

Seras managed to change into her Hellsing uniform, grab her BAERLKS and race out of the mansion's front door, and all with nearly a minute to spare. The fledgling huffed a little as she slowed her pace to normal and walked up along side her master.

Alucard cast an indiscernible look at his fledgling, and Seras wasn't sure if he was pleased that she'd made it out before his deadline… or annoyed that he'd had to wait at all. Either way, Seras figured the best way to respond was to quickly inform her master that she was ready to go. The fledgling snapped to attention and fired off a quick salute. "Officer Victoria reporting for duty, Sir... Er, Master."

Alucard chuckled at his fledgling before pointing to the BAERLKS and replying, "You won't be needing that… 'Officer Victoria'." The ancient vampire let out another chuckle.

"Huh?" Seras asked as a confused expression passed over her face. Did her master expect her to rip the ghouls apart with her bare hands?

Alucard's lip curled as his voice invaded her mind. _While that might be fun to watch… I doubt we'll get the opportunity tonight._

It annoyed Seras to no end that her master listened into her thoughts and decided to invade the sanctity of her mind whenever he felt like it. But given what she'd seen of him, Seras figured it would do little good to complain. So instead she asked, "Then… Then what are we fighting, Master?"

Alucard answered casually as he turned and began to walk down the incredibly long driveway. "Nothing as far as I know."

Seras's brow knit in confusion, but still she did as instructed and laid the very large rifle in the doorway before sprinting to catch up to her master. "Sooooo, what's the mission?"

"We don't have one."

"Then… Then what…"

Alucard interrupted his stammering fledgling. "My master has given me permission to go out tonight… You're accompanying me." The vampire answered in a nonchalant tone.

Seras stopped dead in her tracks. "So… Th-this… this is like… a date?" The fledgling asked, completely caught off guard by her master's statement.

Alucard stopped and turned back to look at his fledgling. He just stared for a moment before calmly replying, "I guess you could call it that… except for the date part." Then he turned back around and continued to walk away.

If anything, poor Seras was even more confused. She stayed rooted in her spot for a moment. But then Alucard called out, "Come on, Police Girl. We're wasting time."

Seras shook her head and again sprinted the short distance that separated her from her master. "So, where are we going?"

Alucard shrugged. "Don't know. I haven't been out like this in fifty years. What do people do these days?"

Seras thought for a moment. She'd been on pitifully few dates. Not that what she was on now was a 'date', the fledgling reminded herself. It wasn't that she'd lacked offers.

A woman who looked the way Seras did never had any shortage of male... 'suitors'. Even a couple of women had asked her out. But she'd turned down the women, and most of the men. Seras didn't really think of herself as 'stuck up', though some might've called her that. She simply felt no attraction to the women, and she could tell that the vast majority of the men seemed to only be interested in her **because **of how she looked.

Consequently, the fledgling was only slightly more up to date than her master. Still there was the old standard. "Dinner and a movie?"

"Well dinner's pretty much out of the question for us… unless you want to eat the waiter." Alucard turned his head and flashed a sadistic grin at his fledgling.

Seras grimaced.

"Didn't think so." Alucard turned back. "I guess we could go to the movies. Of course that would probably cost money, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"I suspected as much. It did fifty years ago as well… I just wasn't the one paying back then."

"Well, I've still got some money from back when I was… back before…"

"No. No." Alucard cut his fledgling off. "It would be improper for a man to let a woman pay his way."

Seras stopped, once again confused by her master's words. "T-Then what about fifty years ago?"

Alucard stopped too and replied, "That… is a rather long and complicated story. Ask me about it some other time… or you could ask Walter."

"Walter? What… what would he?" Then Seras's eyes went wide. "Oh Master, don't tell me that the two of you were… were..."

"We were friends, nothing more. But back then it was not considered socially acceptable for a woman to pay her own way when she went somewhere in the company of a man."

Seras just shook her head. The poor fledgling was becoming more confused by the second. "But… but… but…"

Alucard sighed then scooped up his fledgling, causing her to break her stammering and 'eep'.

"Master, w-what are you doing?"

"We've wasted enough time." Alucard replied as he began to teleport away with the girl.

A worried expression formed on Seras's face, and she eeped again as her body vanished into a swirling mass of shadows.

Fortunately, the two reformed safely behind a movie theater; and as Alucard put Seras down, the latter breathed a sigh of relief. She never quite knew what her master was going to do, and his comment about wasting time had made her nervous. But it seemed he was only referring to reaching the theater. Still, that did not answer the question of how he planned to pay for the tickets.

Alucard looked over at Seras. "Just pick out a movie. I'll be back in a few minutes." And with that he vanished into another swirling mass of shadows.

"Yes, Master." Seras replied to the empty alleyway, that she wasn't sure if Alucard still had some presence within. Then the fledgling walked around to the front of the theater and tried to pick out a good movie.

* * *

Ten minutes passed before Seras felt a hand tightly grip her shoulder. She turned around with a 'gasp', only to find that her master had returned. He held out a large stack of bills. "How much do tickets cost these days?"

Seras's eyes went wide. "Certainly not that much! Master, where did you get all that?" Seras asked as she bent down and examined the bills. In between them were small amounts of a white powder that her police training told her was cocaine. _Oh, Master, what did you do?_

_Don't worry about it, Police Girl. I simply needed to get some money quickly, and Integra instructed me to keep a low profile. No one's going to believe a gang of crack-heads when they rant about a vampire stealing their money and breaking their legs._

Seras shook her head. Her master was a thief. That was just great. Then she sighed as she consoled herself with the fact that at least he'd stolen the money from criminals.

"Have you picked out a movie?" Alucard asked.

Seras stood back up. "Yeah, I was thinking we'd see 50 First Dates. It's a romantic comedy about a girl with short-term memory loss and this guy who's trying to date her. But every day he has to start from scratch because she doesn't remember him, and…" Seras broke off her description as she noticed the grimace on Alucard's face. "Or… we could see the new Punisher movie."

"That… sounds more promising. What's that one about?"

"The Punisher's a cop who's family was murdered by the mafia. He survives and goes on a personal crusade to eliminate the people who killed his family."

Alucard nodded. "Yes, lets see that one."

Seras sighed. She should've known her master would choose the excessively violent action film over the romantic comedy. Still, she wasn't that disappointed. One of the last pleasant memories she had of her father was when he'd rented the nineteen eighty-nine version and let her watch it with him.

Most father's probably wouldn't have let their eight-year-old daughter watch an 'R' rated action film. But her father was more... 'open minded', and that was probably a good thing. Doubtless her life would've been even harder had her father tried to coddle and shield her before he was murdered. Better that she was, at least partially, desensitized before she witnessed the death of her parents and the nightmare that followed.

"Aren't you coming, Police Girl?" Alucard called out.

Seras shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "Yes, Master." She followed Alucard into the theater.

* * *

"You know? That was actually pretty good." Alucard stated as he exited the play room. "It could've used more blood, but it was… interesting to see Castle manipulate Saint into killing his best friend and wife like that. He really broke his enemy before killing him."

"Yes, Master." Seras replied as she walked alongside Alucard. The fledgling had enjoyed the movie too… though for different reasons. Her main motivation in selecting the movie was nostalgia, but she had to admit it was one of the few times when the remake outclassed the original in almost every category.

The plot was far more intricate, and the characters were a lot more three dimensional. She even found herself relating to Joan. Sure the remake lacked the plucky comic relief the Punisher's drunken 'sidekick' had brought to the original, but that 'torture' scene had easily made up for it. Seras had all she could do to keep form bursting out in a fit of laughter as the Punisher extracted the information he wanted by jamming a Popsicle into Micky's back.

_You liked that, did you, Police Girl? _Alucard chuckled. _I shall have to remember that... for the next time I'm bored._

Seras's eyes went wide again. "Master?! You don't mean…" But the psychotic smile Alucard flashed his fledgling answered the question before she was even finished asking it. "Master, you... you are a pervert." Seras replied as she shook her head once more.

Alucard chuckled again, before heading towards the theater's exit. "Come on, Police Girl. The night is beautiful… and still so young. Let us enjoy it together."

Once again Seras sprinted a short distance to catch up to her master. She then followed him out of the theater.

Outside, Alucard caught some teenage punks leering at Seras. One even licked his lips while he fiddled with a pocket knife.

Alucard draped a protective arm around **his **fledgling and shot the boys a threatening glare. He even went as far as to bare his fangs.

The punks quickly got the message and made themselves scarce.

Alucard chuckled, and the side of Seras's lip that faced away from her master pulled into a slight smile. Yes, she could definitely relate to Joan.

(Well, hope you enjoyed this little two-shot. Please review. Thanks.

Have a good day, and God bless.

Metropolis Kid.)


End file.
